1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable cape, particularly for use in salons, such as beauty salons and for being draped around the back of the neck and back of a customer receiving a shampoo. More particularly, the disposable neck cape is used for protecting clothing worn on the back of a customer when the customer is receiving a shampoo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a number of disposable bibs, having some similarity to a disposable cape have been proposed.
Examples of the previously proposed bibs and methods for making same, including bibs in a strip adapted to be pulled away from the strip sequentially, are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ Des. 357,568 Schottland H 1738 Reinhart, Jr. 3,221,341 Hummel 3,332,547 Rowe et al. 3,416,157 Marder, et al. 3,916,447 Thompson 4,288,877 Klepfer 4,306,316 Klepfer 4,330,888 Klepfer 4,622,698 Heyman et al. 4,884,299 Rose ______________________________________
The Hummel U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,547 discloses a disposable bib which is detached from a flexible plastic strip of such bibs.
The Heyman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,698 discloses a continuous strip of absorbent non-woven paper like material with perforations therein for separating sequentially from the strip disposable bibs.
The Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,299 discloses disposable bibs which can be pulled from a roll or which can be stored in a bag or pulled out of a box, similar to a box of facial tissues.
As will be described hereinafter, the disposable capes of the present invention are not pulled sequentially from a continuous strip but rather are suspended from a rack or holder where a disposable cape portion is pulled away from an upper small body portion suspended from a rack and separated along a perforated line between the disposable cape portion and the upper small body portion of each sheet of material.